Leah? Love? No You Think?
by JasperAliceandVictoriaLover
Summary: It all begins with a party, a family get together, when Leah meets Jacob's cousin, Alex. Has Leah fallen for him? Has Leah imprinted? Does she want to love him? Read and find out! In Leah's and Alex's POV! R&R!
1. Older

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed in my room, headphones plugged into my ears, and tried my best to drown out the sound of the guys in the living room. Did I say guys? I meant dogs. Maybe even puppies if you prefer. They were here watching the game. I hate stupid get-to-together-with-the-wolf-pack nights, especially when it's at my house. I could leave, but where else would I go? I don't hang out with any other girls from school or around the neighborhood or anything. What other options were there? Hang out with bloodsuckers and Jacob's little half-breed girlfriend? I don't think so. My nose would probably lose its sense of smell thirteen seconds of being around them all night.

I spent most of my Friday nights in my room anyway. Mostly listening to music or painting something. I know what you're thinking. "Leah. Leah? She paints? What?" Well, yeah, I do. Get over it. Nobody knew about my little, I guess you could call it, talent except my pack,(summing it up, Jacob and my brother Seth.)

"Ow!"

I opened my eyes to see my mom hanging over me and one end of the headphones in her hand that was just yanked out of my ear.

"Sheesh! What was that for mom!?"

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to music?"

"No. Why did you let them in here? I told you I had to get things ready for tonight and no one was to be in the house by this time."

I looked over at my clock. It was 8:26. My mom was having family over tonight, family I mostly didn't know. They were flying in from Miami, the one place I wish I could escape to, or at least somewhere other than Forks. Sure I was almost twenty years old, well past that since I can't age, but I couldn't leave my mom and brother after my dad died. Darn.

"I didn't let them in here, Seth did. The last thing I want is to be showered by pack and former pack coming in here to watch the game. _You_ tell them to get out."

"Fine. But get dressed. Everyone's going to be here in about an hour."

"What am I supposed to wear anyway?"

"Well, after everyone gets here we're all going out, so something pretty yet semi-casual. But not too casual."

"Going out where?"

"A new restaurant in Port Angeles. It's kind of fancy, but not that much."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Just get dressed Leah."

"Fine."

***

I dressed in a little black dress that my mom had, not-so-surprisingly, gotten for me last week. Not too tight, not too short, not too fancy shmancy. I let my hair fall into its natural curls and didn't bother to put on any make-up. It was 9:30 and half the people were already here.

I took a deep breath and opened my door slowly to see if anyone was roaming the hallways. All clear. I stepped out of my room and closed the door slowly behind me. I peeked around the corner to see the house mobbed with our family, hugging and greeting each other, everyone wearing things close to what I was wearing. Thank God. And then Seth spotted me.

"Leah!" He motioned me forward with his hand. I walked over to where he was talking, probably one of my cousins that I didn't remember from so long ago. Seth put his arm around me, the hand I noticed holding a glass of Champaign. "You remember Jonah," he said motioning to the guy in front of me.

"Yeah. Hey, you're looking good. Haven't seen you for ages, man."

Jonah laughed a little. "Same old Leah."

"Yep." That's me. Same, never getting old, but old Leah. Yeah…

* * *

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! :D I'LL KEEP UPDATING!!!!!


	2. Cousins

Chapter 2

We were all at the restaurant. I was sitting on the end next to Seth, trying not to feel too uncomfortable. My mom was wrong, or she lied to me, one of the two. This place was pretty fancy. Maybe not for super fancy people that wore fancy, classy, designer junk all the time, but still really fancy. Could the night get any more awkward then it already was? I was just about to answer my own question when I saw what I didn't think I'd see.

Jacob and his "lovely, little hybrid" wonder.

I got up and went over to him. "Jake!" I whispered angrily. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Seth invited me. Though I half to entertain family just as much as you do."

"What?"

"My cousin came from out of town. I wanted Nessie to meet them."

"Wonderful," I said rolling my eyes. "Are these cousins of yours little pups like you?"

"I wouldn't be talking."

"Hey guys!" Seth came over and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Why did you invite them? Mom's gonna get mad at you. Well, mad at me first and then I blame it on you and then you get in trouble. That's usually how it works for her."

"Whatever. And he's my best friend."

"So?"

"I'm not gonna turn down my buddy Lee-Lee."

"Whatever."

"Hey, cheer up. It's not that bad."

That's when the bloodsucker, Nessie, broke in. "We're all going to a club after we eat. Why don't you join us?!"

"I don't like clubs. A bunch of stupid guys and drinking. Ew."

"You don't have to drink Leah. And don't worry, I know what you mean by stupid guys. But you can handle yourself, you always have."

"True. Fine. I'll come with."

"Great!"

***

We all met at the club after dinner. It didn't make sense, but it was called _Fanginator_. I kind of liked it.

I hadn't met Jacob's cousins yet, but I had a feeling I didn't want to. I sat down next to Renesmee, and thank God she was half vampire because she didn't smell. Jacob came over with two guys. Pretty cute I must say.

"Hey Leah. These are my cousins, Ryan and Alex."

"Hi." Hi? That's my genius response? What am I, fifteen?

"Hey." The guy Alex was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you." I just nodded my head, for I was too afraid to say something really lame. "Do you wanna dance?" I looked up really shocked by the question that just entered my ears.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Um… sure."

He held out his hand to me, and, surprisingly, I took it without a second thought.

* * *

_REVIEW!_ REVIEW! **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **:D


	3. Awestruck

Chapter 3

He pulled me into the crowd as I looked around to see if anyone besides Renesmee was witnessing this. It was a slow song so I don't know why I said yes. He turned and grabbed my waist as I put my arms around his neck. I tried not to look at him, I didn't want to feel so awkward that I would feel like barfing since I was nervous and just met the guy.

"So, Jake tells me you're quiet the artist."

"Yeah. I've always loved painting since I was little." _Jacob, you're dead._

"Painter, huh? My sister loves painting too."

"You have a sister?"

"Her name's Adrian. She's just two years younger than me. Not like I'm getting any older though."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that, I'm werewolf and I didn't know you were and—"

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Didn't Jacob tell you that?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Great! Tell him my darkest secret of being artistic and junk, but don't tell him I'm a werewolf like him. Smooth Jake. "Well, I am."

"That's pretty cool when you think about it."

"Huh?"

"Well, not to be sexist or anything, but people usually think of werewolves always being guys. Not girls."

I shrugged. "I guess they just think we're—I'm too girly or something."

"Really? I would think a girl like you mean you've got some guts, not be all girly."

"I'm not that girly at all. You can ask my brother. Well, actually you can ask anyone who knows me really well."

We both started laughing. "You're special Leah."

My face blushed scarlet, though I tried my best not to show it. "Thanks. I guess. That was meant as a compliment right?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay. Then, thank you."

"You're welcome."

The song ended and he let go of my waist, but I couldn't seem to detach my arms from around his neck.

"Uh, Leah, you can let go now."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My voice was gone. Awestruck.

"Leah?"

He stared into my eyes as I stared into his perfect ones. Next thing I knew, his lips were crushing mine. One of his hands moved to my back, the other to the back of my neck, to pull me closer to him. I couldn't help it, but I didn't know why I was doing it. I was glad, fearful, scared, wonderful, in lo—

No! This couldn't be happening! It can't! It shouldn't! It won't!

I released myself from him and ran. I pushed through the crowd and burst through the back door. I phased the next second, shredding my dress, and ran as far away from that place as possible.

* * *

REVIEW! **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!!!!!!!!** :D 3 I NEED YOUR SUPPORT GUYS!!! :)


	4. Scent

_Chapter 4_

**Alex**

I stood there motionless in the middle of a bunch of couples who were still dancing. I watched her as she ran out the door and phased. What just happened? Did we just—no. We couldn't have. But, I think we did. But I barely knew her. Man I'm stupid. I just kissed a really cute girl—with, I must say, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen—and made her run away from me. What's wrong with me? Why does this always happen to _me_? Why do I always blow it?

She was probably long gone by now, probably home, but I couldn't just stand here like an idiot. I pushed past the crowd and through the door, phased, not even caring about my clothes, and followed the trail of her scent. Her lovely, mesmerizing scent.

….Forget I said that…. For now at least.

**

* * *

**

**Leah**

I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my legs could carry me as they shook in agony and embarrassment. That probably doesn't make sense until you really think about the situation I'm in.

None of this made sense. Why did I do that? What's wrong with me? I always have to mess things up don't I? But he was just so cu—

No! Forget I said that. I don't even know what to think anymore. I can't do this. I can't stand living here anymore. But I can't leave, not when my mom's off on her own and my brother's been so good to me… sort of. The point is no matter how much I'm distressing myself, I couldn't leave. Ugh. Why do I have to be so nice? Especially at a time like this.

* * *

**Alex**

I followed the scent to an open field out in the middle of everything. I saw the outline of a figure lying out in the middle of the open space. I carefully and cautiously ran over to it. It was a gorgeous wolf, just like me. Same beautiful fur, though much more fare, and lovely curved body.

_Leah?_

_Alex?_

_Hey._

* * *

**Leah**

Great. He found me. Hopefully I don't blow this even more.

* * *

REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHARE!!!! I LOVE MY VEIWERS' IDEAS!!!! :D 3


	5. Love?

**_Yo_** **my amazing readers! Sorry I haven't been updating! Busy with finals and all that crapols :P Anyway... hope you enjoy this! It's a little short but PLEASE R&R! Much Love!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Leah**

I sat there, waiting for him to talk, or rather think. I didn't feel very comfortable with the fact that I was technically naked along with him. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked to me and stood over me for a moment. Next thing I knew, he got down on the ground and laid his head across my back. Surprisingly, I didn't move. I didn't want to… for some odd reason. Though after a few seconds I felt a little too uncomfortable where I was so I got up and ran. I knew he would follow, which was exactly what I wanted.

I needed some clothes. I couldn't talk to him, or anyone for that matter, like this.

***

I ran up to my bedroom window and opened it the way I always did whenever I needed in after a little trip. I climbed through and Alex followed in after me.

_Turn around, I'm gonna phase, _I told him.

_I don't have any clothes either, you know._

I sighed a bit frustrated. _Go to Seth's room across the hall and borrow some clothes._

He just shrugged and left the room. I immediately phased and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. Alex was back in no time. Great. I sat on my bed, pulling my legs close to my chest, waiting for some kind of communicational words to come out of his mouth. He just sat down on the bed next to me and sat Indian style (no pun intended.)

He let out a huge gush of air and finally spoke out. "Leah? Is there really anything you want to say or do I have to do all the talking?"

I just shrugged. No words or sounds seemed to be coming out my mouth.

"Okay. Well, maybe that was kind an awkward moment back there, if I do say so myself." I turned my head away from him. "But don't you think that maybe it was, possibly, something… you know… kind of a, um…"

A tear trickled down my cheek before I let my cracked up voice utter the following sentence: _"It was the most wonderful moment of my entire life." _

I felt so nauseous at that moment, thinking he may be disgusted with me for saying something like that, especially after only knowing him for two hours or so. I turned to face him and instantly met his eyes. His perfect, beautiful, dark brown eyes that shone in the moonlight that was reflecting through my window.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me. We laid there on my bed for I don't know how long, but I honestly didn't care. I just pulled myself closer to his chest as he held me tighter and tighter every second. I continued to run his finger through my hair along and down my back. I didn't want this night to end, and yet, it didn't feel right, like something was missing. I finally realized what it was when Alex broke the silence and whispered in my ear, "Leah… _I love you._"

I knew it.

Love…

Wait?

Love?

….

Yes…

_Love_.

Love was all I needed and love was what I finally had, after so long. Imprinting or not, I knew that all I could respond at the moment was, "I love you, Alex."

He kissed my forehead and we slept through the night, never letting go of one another.

* * *

**R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R!** R&R! **R&R!**


End file.
